Tequnically it's a V
by kittylover529
Summary: Fanny is torn between two guys, Hoagie helps her out! NOT 2/86! 19th century/86/60


Patton's POV

"Pick Francesca!" Mr. Politeness screamed at her. She looked at him and frowned then looked at me. I kicked the dirt ground and I looked at her "It would be nice…" I grumbled. She looked at us in a pained expression…which was very rare for her.

"I'm…sorry let me have a moment!" she stepped into a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and left…right then and I just looked at the spot she just disappeared from and gulped…I hope she chooses the right guy…

-Fanny's POV-

I stepped off the bus and walked into the tree house of sector V…I can't believe I'm going to a stupidly stupid _boy _for help! But…he is the smartest stupid boy in the world! "HOAGIE!" I screamed throughout the tree house. I looked around exploring this tree house a bit…sure is amazing… "Yeah?" he asked coming out of his room.

"Okay so these two boys are forcin' me to pick!" I groaned. "Okay so…who ya gonna pick?" Hoagie asked me taking off his goggles, he looked at me with his two blue eyes. You know I used to kinda…have a crush on him! But then I got over him…he's now the only boy I _trust_.

"I donno they're just both so…nice…usually…" I gulped, I can't cry! Especially not in front of a BOY! But this isn't a boy…it's Hoagie! Wait…

"So I see what you mean! Mr. Annoying is …well annoying! But Mr. Drilovsky is …loud." I looked at Hoagie frowning "W…How'd ya know!" I screamed. Hoagie looked at me in a _are you kidding me? _face.

I laughed "Okay…so it's obvious…?" I looked at him, he nodded. "Well what do we do?!" I screamed at him. "_We_ do nothing young grasshopper…" he said calmly. "WHAT?! Then what…What do you mean?!" I screeched.

"_You_…You grasshopper! You must…" Hoagie coughed, "Who do you like?" he asked simply….it's not that simple! "I donno! Both?!" I sighed "I'm in a total love triangle…" I groaned.

"Well…" Hoagie tilted his head. "Technically it's a love 'V' because two guys love you and you love both of them!" he drew the 'V' to show me how it worked. I looked at him with a _I reeeaaalllyyy don't care about your stupid letter's SHOW OFF!_ Face…at least that's what I think that face told him…

"Tell me what you like about both of them…" Hoagie told me. "Okay well, Ben (a/n _Ben is Numbuh 19__th__ cecntury his name is Rick_ _I think…but I'm not positive so I'm calling him Ben_…) he's polite and a whole lot like me…" she sighed. "But then Patton's so much _not_ me! I don't know what to choose they're total opposites!" I screamed.

"I have an idea! Let's go back to…where did you say you came from today to get down here?" Hoagie asked me. "Moon base!" I lead him to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. I came down from moon base from.

On our way up Hoagie kept mumbling something about icky moon dust…I donno what he was talking about but I do know that moon dust is **not** something you want on you!

Okay so I'm guessing Hoagie already called because he made me follow him into a big, spacious room containing few things. I looked in the middle and saw Patton looking out the window, not noticing I came in and Ben was looking at me intently. Suddenly Hoagie was gone, I turned around "Hoagie?" I looked around then shrugged.

I have more important problems to deal with right now, I looked at the two boys in front of me and bit my lip…if I make the wrong decision then I won't get the other one back…I gulped and pulled my shirt collar.

"I…er…pick…uh…" and Hoagie came through the door we all looked over at him…Yes! Hoagie just saved my butt! Oh thank you Hoagie! Thank you! Thank you! THANK Y…what does he have in his hand? A bucket?!

I flickered my eyes up at him "Uh…what's the bucket for?" I asked him in an extremely awkward voice. "Easy…" he smiled and threw the bucket full of moon dust toward Ben and Patton. I jumped and pushed Patton out of the way…and right then..for one fraction of a second all I thought about was saving him from the moon dust.

I gasped and looked up and looked up at Ben, who at this point was covered in moon dust. I gulped, "Ben I…I guess I didn't have enough time to save you too…" I looked up at him, closing my eyes before tears could form…can't have _that _happen again! Ben nodded and quietly said "Okay…I see you've made your choice…" and sadly walked out of the room.

Patton looked up at me "_Did _you make your choice?" I looked down thinking and laughed "I guess I did!" I looked over at Hoagie once more "Thanks for breaking the triangle…"

"You know technically it's a V!"

_Done with yet another story!_

_Help me out here… Are zebras black with white stripes, or white with black stripes? Just something to wonder about!_

_KIT KAT!-Watch SANDLOT IT'S AWESOME!(I dont own that either!) _

_OVER AND OUT-SANDLOT!!!_


End file.
